Corpser
Corpsers are huge spider-like beasts that appear in the Gears of War series. As with so many creatures of the Hollow, the Locust Horde have used Corpsers in their war against humanity. These monsters are highly efficient burrowers and aided the Locust invasion of Sera's surface by digging numerous tunnels in a short span of time. Physiology On average, an adult Corpser reaches 45 feet in height and younger adolescent Corpsers reach between 7 and 10 feet. Their bulbous bodies are supported by eight forward-facing legs which they use for walking, digging and attacking prey. Four orange eyes adorn the head which are regarded as the creatures' weak points as the rest of the body is covered in thick, durable hide like many other Hollow creatures. Behaviour During the Locust War, the Locust primarily used Corpsers to dig countless tunnels all throughout Sera, allowing their forces to emerge almost anywhere on the planet's surface. The beasts were only limited by a few environmental factors; they would not dig anywhere near large bodies of water or lava flows and were unable to dig through granite, making it impossible for the Locust to dig straight into the COG capital of Jacinto which was located atop a granite plateau. While their primary use was strategic, Corpsers were also quite useful in battle. They were not only efficient, intelligent hunters, but their size and appearance would often cripple the morale of human soldiers. In battle, Corpsers proved to be exceedingly resilient to most COG weaponry. Knowing that their eyes were their softest areas, Corpsers would shield themselves with their forelegs, protecting their eyes and thrusting their limbs forward to crush human combatants. Whole squads of Gears have been massacred even when fighting a single Corpser and they are widely regarded as the most fearsome beasts of the Locust Horde. Reproduction and Lifestyle Presumably, Corpsers sexually reproduce like most creature on Sera. Corpsers are oviparous by nature, meaning they lay eggs rather than give live birth. They normally hatch on their own time but are capable of hatching on their mother's call, usually to defend the nest. When Corpsers are born, they're actually quite small and frail by adult standards, roughly coming up to the size of a large Seran dog in comparison. They were also quite pale and most likely blind at this stage of development; however, they probably possessed acute hearing or smell out of the shell, given Delta Squad's battle with a Corpser nest in their journey across the Deadlands. Corpsers were born with four "fingers" and given the difference between a Corpser hatchling, the Deadlands Mother and a militarized adult, Corpsers most likely grow more "claws" the older they got, up to a total of eight at adulthood. They also grew in size, strength and durability as expected from most animals. Even at adolescence, Corpsers were remarkably sturdy, capable of taking a motorized chainsaw to the face and still live to fight another day. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Gears of War Category:Locust Horde Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Animals